Cutest Couple of the Year
by MeowMeowKoneko
Summary: AU. "Pretend to be my boyfriend? Please? I just want to make Naruto-kun jealous!" She had asked. They don't know how they fell in love in their act. Rated T for language and suggestive content.


**Chapter One: What Do You Mean He Asked You Out?**

Haruno Sakura looked at Naruto Uzumaki, the ever-so cheerful football sensation of Konoha High, and sighed. She just _knew_ that he was in love with him. She'd always known. With all the looks and glances and smirks he threw her way, of course he was in love with her, right?

Here's the catch: She loved him too.

He's going to ask her out someday. Preferably... Now.

Oh, here he comes.

"H-hey, Hinata-chan? Can I talk to you for a sec?" He said in a nervous tone, he was going to ask her out— Wait, _what_?

Did he say Hinata? _Hinata Hyuuga_?

"S-sure, Naruto-kun."

Oh! She realised something: Naruto was going to ask Hinata if he had any chances of being with her, since she was her best friend, after all. Silly her, she had thought Naruto was going to ask _Hinata __Hyuuga_ of all people out. Now she just has to sit back and relax, while Naruto asks Hinata. Then they would live happily ever after. Right? Right.

Speak of the devil. Hinata's here, probably going to tell her that Naruto was interested in her. This is so easy. Too easy.

"S-Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun asked me out!"

What. The. _Hell_? Did she mishear, or did Hinata say that Naruto asked her out? That's just crazy. Silly Sakura.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura! I said that Naruto-kun asked me out! I'm so happy right now, we could go on dates— oh! And maybe you could get Sasuke-kun to come along then we could go on a double date!"

Sakura's blocked out Hinata's ecstatic rambling.

But she would play along. There was this one chance, maybe —just _maybe_ Hinata was joking around with her. Just _maybe_ she rejected Naruto.

"That's great! Did you say yes?" If Hinata declined, a certain heartbroken Uzumaki would come running her way, eyes soaked with tears. Then she would comfort him, and —voila! They could become the C.C.O.T.Y. (Cutest Couple of the Year).

Ah, yes, the C.C.O.T.Y., the title every couple desired for. Sakura would go into detail about it, if not for herself anticipating Hinata's answer.

"O-of course I said yes! Silly you, why would I talk about double dates if I rejected him?"

That bitch.

* * *

As she arrived home, Sakura found herself logging on Skype.

_SAKURA: Hey Sasu_

___SASUKE_: Hey Sak, how is it going?

Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of the school was her best friend. She wasn't in love with him though, that's just in sappy romance novels that she happened to enjoy reading.

_SAKURA_: You know that crush thing I had on Naruto?

___SASUKE_: Yeah? What about it?

_SAKURA_: He asked HINATA out today.

___SASUKE_: Whaa...

_SAKURA_: Now I'm sad.

_SASUKE_: Poor you. Do you want me to beat up Naruto?

_SAKURA: Tempting offer, but no thanks. Let's just talk tomorrow, okay?_

_SASUKE: Kay._

* * *

The cafeteria was a complicated field of operations: you sit somewhere you aren't supposed to, you get beat up, ideally by the jocks or the bullies. Sakura Haruno knew that fact, but she could sit anywhere she wants. She is one of the "Populars", consisting of four people: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and herself.

She smiled as she sat beside Sasuke, a salad on her plate.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked, putting his fork and knife down (it was basic etiquette in a prestigious school). "And why is Hinata and Kiba not here?"

"Too busy sitting with Naruto, I presume. She knows for a fact that you weren't allowed to bring others to this table. As for Kiba, he probably stayed for more football practice. He's the quarterback, after all."

"Hmm. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know how yesterday, what I told you on Skype?" Sakura leaned to Sasuke, ensuring that no one was listening to their conversation. It would spoil her plans, after all.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I want revenge."

"What? But Hinata's innocent, and you can't make Uzumaki fall in love with you." Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side. Sakura, on the other hand, was smirking. To the others in the cafeteria, it would probably seem as if they switched roles. Sasuke was supposed to do all the smirking, and Sakura was supposed to do the "I don't get it" act. Right?

"_Pretend_ to be my boyfriend? Please? I just want to make Naruto-kun jealous, is that too much to ask?" Sakura said, "And I also want us to win C.C.O.T.Y., then he would be _really_ jealous."

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled out "Girls are... Drama queens."

"Sasu-kun, you're the BEST!" She squealed as she glomped her partner-in-crime.

**LINE BREAK**

Sneak-peek to the next chapter: I Want My Revenge, and I'm Gonna Get It

"Are they together?"

"I think Sasuke-kun is too hot for Sakura"

"Ehh? Sakura-chan's obviously too pretty for anyone!"

_Why did I ever agree to this? Seems fun, though. _The raven-haired male thought as he held Sakura's hand, kissing her on the forehead as they walked into class, sitting in their assigned seating.


End file.
